The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor commonly includes a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes installed on at least one surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors having high degrees of reliability are in demand for devices requiring high degrees of reliability, as many functions are digitalized in the devices.
However, the occurrence of cracks and delamination in addition to poor withstand voltage characteristics inhibit achieving high degrees of reliability in the multilayer ceramic capacitors, while residual carbon present in the ceramic bodies of multilayer ceramic capacitors may also have a negative influence on the reliability thereof. Accordingly, there is a need to decrease an amount of residual carbon within ceramic bodies in order to improve the reliability of multilayer ceramic capacitors.